Onewhisker's nine lives
Onewhisker walked beside Barkface on their way to the Moonpool. The future leader walked beside his medicine cat. There were three deaths that week. Three elders had died in the poison water incident leaving only Morningflower as the only elder left. Morningflower’s son Gorsepaw had been Onewhisker’s apprentice he wondered in he would see him when he got his nine lives. As they walked closer to the Moonpool Barkface started moving to the side. “This is where I leave you,” The medicine cat told his future leader as he started to stalk to the side. Onewhisker frowned. He had wished that his medicine cat, his brother would come with him. “Goodbye brother,” The WindClan warrior left his medicine cat and started walking towards the Moonpool. He entered the gleaming cave looking down at the pawprints that were left marked. I wonder who made those. Onewhiskers thoughts were racing wild until he heard whispers in the wind. “Put your nose in the water,” One voice called out to him. “Get your nine lives,” Another voice said. “Be ready for the pain,” Another voice he made out to be Darkfoot one of the elders that had died along with Rushtail and Thrushflight who had barely survived the battle with Brokenstar. Even though both had been younger than him they both had problems that made them retire. Rushtail had bad hearing and Thrushflight had a leg injury causing him to stop his warrior hood and retire early. Onewhisker took a deep breath then stuck his nose in the pool of water. He opened his eyes with visions of star shining cats all around him. He looked forward to see Darkfoot standing in front of him. “Greetings Onewhisker,” He greeted, beginning to walk away to join another group of elders that he had only seen some of them. One was Rushtail, another was Thrushflight and the last one he recognized was Crowfur a warrior he had a special bond with. “Hello. Hello. How are you,” The elders greeted before vanishing into thin air. Just then a starry brown cat walked up to him. “Thrushflight!” Onewhisker exclaimed looking at the cat he had grown to like briging fresh kill and asking questions to. Thrushflight smiled before looking at distance as if asking permission. “With this life I give you knowledge,” Thrushflight finally said. The life surged through Onewhisker like lighting. He gasped taking time to cool down ad Thrushflight walked away. Would all the lives hurt that much he wondered turning around to see another cat behind him. “With this life I give you energy and persistence,” The old WindClan deputy greeted before starting to pad away. This life hurt just as bad if not worse then the last one. He couldn’t help but utter a loud scream. Deadfoot the old WindClan deputy had died by getting hit by a monster, but crippled when a rock had fallen on his foot. He didn’t let that stop him from being the greatest warrior the clan had ever seen, but he was still brave enough to fight. The next person to come up to him was his apprentice Gorsepaw who had been killed by Tigerstar as an example of what would happen if they didn’t join TigerClan. When Tigerstar was killed they had avenged his death. “With this life I give you mentoring use it to train all the cats in your Clan in the way of the warrior code,” this life didn’t hurt at all it actually healed him. “Gorsepaw I’m sorry,” Onewhisker called out to his apprentice as he faded away. The next cat to come up to him was his own father Crowfur. "I’m so proud of you and Ashfoot child,” He started. “What happened to you never stopped you from being a warrior and I hope nothing will stop you being leader.” “Thank you,” Onewhisker thanked his dead father. “With this life I give you honesty and responsibility use it to keep trust in all your warriors,” Crowfur finished touching noses with his son. Then he started to walk away the next cat came up to him. It was his mate Runningbrook who had died giving birth to his kits. His kits had also died that year because of the famine. “With this life I give you love and protection use it to care for your clan like a queen would care for her kits,” she touched noses with her mate giving the life to him. This life had the most pain out of all of them, he had no idea how much a queen would die to care for her kits. He let out a sharp wail of terror envisioning the pain of losing his kits and have them join StarClan. The next cat to come up to him was his mentor and even Mudclaw’s father Darkfoot. “With this life I give you regret and mercy use it to treat your clan fairly and to move on after a mistake like my son’s,” Darkfoot touched noses with him and let the life leave him and enter Onewhisker. This life didn’t hurt at all much to his surprise, but he ignored the joy and waited for his next life to be given to him. The next cat to come up to him was his nephew Eagleflight of Ashfoot’s first litter that had died in the battle with Bloodclan. “With this life I give you courage use it to lead your clan even when there is no hope,” Eagleflight started to pad away. ''I must tell Ashfoot ''He thought of the joy it would bring his sister to know her child was safe in StarClan where he would never be in pain again. “With this life I give you respect,” Said a knew voice. Onewhisker turned around to see Rushtail giving him the life. “Goodbye!” He called as Rushtail disappeared into the crowd of cats. Onewhisker knew there was only one life left and he could guess who it was from. “With this life I give you justice, leadership, and healing. Use all thos lives to be the best you can be my warrior,” The long limbed black and white cat said. This life hurt the most, but he could stand it. “Onewhisker I am so proud of you so you will be hailed by you new name. From this moment on you will be known as Onestar,” he finished. “Onestar! Onestar!” the cats of StarClan called to the new leader of the clan. --Redflare 02:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC)